Generally, mobile devices are designed to be lightweight, short, and easy to carry, and convenient for users to operate in various environments. However, due to the limited size of a mobile device, functions and extensibility of the mobile device are relatively limited.
In order to increase the function and extensibility of the mobile device, a user often needs to connect the mobile device to a required peripheral device by a docking device. For example, the user can connect a keyboard, a flash drive, a display and a mobile device through a docking device. In this way, while enjoying the convenience brought by the lightness of the mobile device, the user can increase the extensibility of the mobile device to perform more functions through the mobile device.
In other words, the role played by an existing docking device is a transfer station between the mobile device and the peripheral device, and the main working mechanism is to transmit a signal provided by the mobile device to a corresponding peripheral device. For example, a video signal provided by the mobile device is transmitted to a display for playing a video.